A New World
by MidnightAbyss
Summary: Stargate SG1Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. The result of a gigantic battle has two boys from a planet called the Makai in the SGC. Are they a threat or not? Read and find out.
1. Newcomers

**A New World**

**Alright people! I'm MidnightAbyss and this is my new story! Be nice, it's only my second fanfiction. This is a SG-1/YYH crossover. I just thought up this idea and had to start on it. Well, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Stargate SG-1. I just love the shows. I apologize if any of this is out of date, but they canceled the channel that I watch Stargate on. Now I can't watch it anymore. (cries)**

Chapter 1: Newcomers

The siren of the SGC blared loudly through the ears of everyone on the base. Jack rushed to see what was coming this time.

He reached the control room at the same time as Teal'c. Who was soon followed by Sam and Daniel. They walked over to General Hammond together. "The signal is from an undiscovered planet, sir," one of the men called as he typed rapidly across the keyboard in front of him.

"Leave it open, they could be friendly," the general ordered.

* * *

Two boys stood in a battlefield, surrounded by an army of demons. They had backed up onto a ramp leading to a circular statue that was covered in mold from age.

A blue light flashed behind them, but they didn't dare turn to look at it. That would give the demons a split second opening that they couldn't afford.

The two boys had been battling for hours and hadn't seemed to get anywhere. _It's hopeless_, the black-haired boy thought. He was covered in wounds; you could barely make out the tattoos of his heritage through the blood. And the redhead beside him wasn't doing any better.

They had both lost their shirts in battle. The demons were becoming too much. No matter how many they brought down, new ones seemed to appear out of nowhere.

The army took a step forward; the two boys took an involuntary step back. They positioned themselves into a fighting stance. They weren't about to go down without a fight.

One demon lunged at the redhead, but was quickly brought down by his whip. This signaled the second round of the battle. All the demons rushed forward. The black-haired boy shot a red light out of his finger and disintegrated some of the demons before them. More rushed in and the boys were pushed back. They were quickly running out of energy.

The black-haired boy saw his friend thrown through the blue light behind them. He called out for his friend but the red-haired boy didn't hear him. The black-haired boy was quickly surrounded and pushed through, as well.

* * *

While the people at the computers were memorizing the code the gate was giving off, the general and the SG-1 were watching to see if anything came through the gate. The gunmen were prepared to shoot if the order was given and were positioned around the gate.

It seemed as if nothing was going to come through. Then a red-haired boy flew through the gate and skidded across the ramp. He was covered head to foot in wounds and blood. He lay motionless on the floor for a moment, then got up rather quickly for someone as injured as he was and ran back towards the gate.

The boy was stopped short as a black-haired boy was flung into him and they both skidded back down the ramp.

The gate was unable to sustain the wormhole between the two worlds and shut down. Everyone looked toward the 2 boys on the floor, unable to decide if they were a threat or not.

Both boys were fairly tall, Jack guessed they were in their late teens. One had long, bright red hair down to his waist. Jack might've thought he was a girl if it weren't for the fact that he had no shirt. The other had black hair that went down to his calves and strange tattoos on his body.

The black-haired boy rolled off of the other and weakly muttered something that Jack didn't understand. "Daniel, do you know what he just said?" Jack asked. "Uh. It was Japanese and it sounded like he said: Did we beat'em?" Daniel answered.

"Beat who?" Jack asked. Though he already knew the answer would be 'I don't know'. "Get them medical attention," Hammond ordered, "And keep an eye on them. We don't if they're dangerous."

The SG-1 followed the medical team to the infirmary, where the doctors began to treat the boys' wounds. Both boys had fallen unconscious on the way there, which made it easier to treat them.

Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel watched them all night, hoping that one would wake up so that they could decide if they were dangerous or not.

Their hopes and efforts to stay awake were rewarded when the redhead woke up. The boy blinked his eyes a few times and sat up. He looked around the room and got out of the hospital bed. He tried to walk over to the other boy, but he fell to his knees after taking two steps. He leaned against the bed frame and tried to get up again.

Jack, being the caring person that he is, went over to help the boy. When he had gotten closer, the boy's emerald gaze snapped up to meet Jack's brown eyes. The fear in the boy's eyes was evident and as Jack came closer, the boy backed away. It was then that Jack realized the boys were no harm to them. They probably had had no intention of being there.

"It's alright. We're not going to hurt you. We want to know who you are," Jack said calmly, trying to get the boy to calm down and trust him. The boy seemed to be able to tell that this was the truth and answered, "My name is Kurama."

**MA: Alright. That's the first chapter. Hooray! Writing this story mademy happy and hyper so I'm gonna run around my house for a bit. Please, review!**


	2. Meeting Everyone

** Thank you to the _one_ person that reviewed! (glares at random person) None of you are making me feel special! Well, except for that _one_ person that reviewed. I know you people are reading this! The computer tells me how many times this story has been read ya know!**

**Rionach O.: (I _really_ hope I spelled that right.) Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you like it. But, you aren't paying close enough attention to the details. 1. No one took Kurama for a girl because he was not wearing a shirt. 2. If you payed really close attention to the description of the other boy, you would know that it's not Hiei. To find out who he is, read on! Though, after that statement, you probably already know who it is, huh?**

**One more thing: This is _not_ a yaoi fic. I can't write them and I don't like to write them. I don't even like to read them.**

**Now that that's out of my system, READ ON! Wahoo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SG-1 or YYH. I only own this story and the idea for it.**

Chapter 2: Meeting Everyone

An emotionless mask replaced the fearful one on the boy's – no, Kurama's – face. Jack was startled by this, but didn't show it and passed it off as something from his home planet. He helped Kurama up and led him to a chair at his friend's bedside.

"So, who's your friend?" Jack asked. "His name is Yusuke," Kurama answered quietly. The others had confirmed that it was safe to get closer and had moved behind him. "So, what are your names?" Kurama asked softly, his gaze not moving from his friend.

"Well, my name is Jack O'Neill. This is Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, and Teal'c." Kurama turned to look at who was being introduced. He nodded slightly as Jack finished, then turned back to his friend. "It's a pleasure to meet you all," he said.

"What happened to you two?" Daniel asked curiously. Kurama didn't answer. He just stared at his friend some more. They had moved so that they could see his face. His eyes had flashed gold for a moment and everyone had tensed up, automatically thinking that he was a goa'uld.

"We were attacked," he stated simply. "We have guessed that much," Teal'c said in his usual deep, emotionless voice. "You are not human. What are you?" Kurama asked in a simple, curious voice. "How did you know I was not a human?" Teal'c asked. "You do not smell like a human. You do not smell like anything I have ever met before," he said in the same emotionless voice.

"How can you smell him from that far away? And how can you tell what someone is by smell? Are you human?" Sam asked. Kurama smiled slightly. "I am. And yet, I am not. Both, but neither," Kurama answered, though there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Well ain't that the truth," a voice said. "Heh. I was wondering when you would stop pretending to be unconscious," Kurama said. "Oh, shut up. I was making sure that these people were safe. They've got weird signals coming off of them," the voice said again. Then Daniel saw that the voice was coming from the black-haired boy called Yusuke.

"So you think they're safe now? Took you a while. I'd determined that before I woke up." Yusuke sat up. "Oh be quiet, fox. I'm just glad that we're somewhere where no one's gonna try to kill us," Yusuke said quickly. "True. I wonder……I woke up and we were here, so how did we get here?"

"You came through the gate," Jack said. "Your name was Jack right?" Yusuke asked. Jack nodded. "Ok. Now what is this 'gate' that you're talking about?" "The stargate. You came through it; don't you know what it is?" Daniel said. "You mean that blue light? Nope. Never heard of it." "I think I heard of it once. It was supposed to take you to different worlds. Kuronue and I were hoping it could take us to Ningenkai, for reasons of our own, of course. We couldn't find it so we gave up and went looking for something else, since no one seemed to know about it," Kurama said.

"Who's Kuronue?" Sam asked. "Old friend," Kurama answered, waving it off. "So where are we?" Yusuke asked. "You're at Stargate Command," a new voice called. Everyone's heads turned toward the door. "Ah, General. So glad you could make it," Jack said happily, yet a bit sarcastically.

"Janet said that you all were interrogating our poor guests to death," General Hammond said jokingly. "Oh yes! We're getting terrible, terrible headaches from all the questions they've been asking us," Yusuke said, dramatically putting his hand to his forehead and falling back in bed. "Oh the pain! I can't take it anymore!" Yusuke said playfully. Kurama grinned at his friend's crazy antics.

**MA: I'm expecting to get some reviews. I just looooove reviews! REVIEW ALL!**


	3. Arguments and Wonderings

**Wahoo! _Two_ people reviewed this time. Aren't I special? Ha ha. Okay, back to business. My ever-so-wonderful computer has told me that this story has been read 102 times. If you people were more considerate, you would review for me. The two (very considerate and spirit lifting) people who did review, will be getting thanks fromme and this chapter was specially updated for them. Everyone needs a spirit lifter in this new school year!**

**So, here we go with replies.**

**inu-hottie: Thank you for reviewing!I have updated this story just for you and Rionach O. I understand the pains of school and 5 year olds. The one next door is constantly knocking on my door. It gets annoying. And I know how much of a pain cousins are. I have more than 20 myself. Ages 11, 8, and the rest are younger than 6. Very evil. If I ever do need help or inspiration, I will be sure to call on you and my other fans.**

**Rionach O.: You reviewed again! Yay! (hugs computer) I love reviews. (sniffle) They make me feel all warm, fuzzy, tingly, and hyper inside. Sometimes it takes a bit to realize or discover things. It's all right that you made a mistake. We're only human, even as much as we wish we were demons (my dream). I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Night-Owl132: Heh. You didn't review, but you did put me on your favorites list. So I thank you. But normally people review their favs, so I'm wondering why you didn't. Maybe you'rejust different or maybe you forgot. I don't know. But if you could please review, I would like that very much. But you don't have to if you don't want to.**

**Disclaimer: I get tired of writing this. Oh well, here goes. I really, _really_ don't own SG-1 or YYH.**

Chapter 3: Arguments and Wonderings

"Do we have to?" Yusuke whined. He did not want to wear those ridiculous looking clothes. Kurama had an extremely pathetic look on his face. Yusuke had a disgusted look on his face.

Sam didn't see what was wrong with them. They were just the normal clothes that were worn around the SGC. "There's nothing wrong with these. They're normal clothes worn around here," Daniel reasoned. "That's what you think. I'd be a laughing stock if I wore that anywhere, but here. There is no way I'm wearing that. I'll let Kurama fix my clothes. He can do that. But there is no way in hell that I'm gonna wear that!" Yusuke said quickly and loudly.

"I think I'll fix our clothes. I _really_ don't want to wear that," Kurama muttered. "There ya go! Kurama will fix our clothes so that we don't have to wear that junk!" Yusuke yelled happily. "Unfortunately, I don't have anything to fix them with," Kurama added quietly. Yusuke's face fell immediately.

"Well then, we might be able to get you some new clothes. But you'll have to cooperate with us," Sam said sternly. "Indeed," Teal'c said. "Ya know, I like this guy. He reminds me of Hiei, only nicer. Much nicer," Yusuke stated. Kurama chuckled. "It's true," he whispered with a small smile.

Both of the boys glared at the people in front of them and quietly growled. Jack grabbed each boy by a wrist and led them to his room. "Now, to find you some clothes to wear in the outside world," Jack murmured as he rummaged through his dresser drawers.

Finally, he found some jeans and t-shirts that would fit the boys. They didn't like them that much, but Yusuke had made it very clear that it was better than BDUs.

Kurama and Yusuke were given a room to stay in, so they went to change there. Kurama came out in a pair of jeans, which were a bit baggy since they were too big, and a black t-shirt, that was kinda tight. Yusuke came out wearing jeans, which were also baggy, and a red t-shirt, that was also tight.

One of the new sergeants that had just been recruited happened to pass by and see the two boys. She stared at them with her mouth hanging open slightly as she rounded the corner.

"Well, I think we should go find you two some clothes now. We are now officially off to the mall," Daniel said. "Oh great. I hate malls," Kurama muttered. "They have malls on your planet?" Sam asked. "What is this 'mall'?" Teal'c asked. "Can we go now!" Yusuke yelled out. Obviously, the teenager was not happy about being held up and wanted out of these clothes as soon as possible.

"Alright, alright, we're going. Come on boys," Jack said, leading them out of the base. Yusuke looked at the base as they exited. "We've been in a mountain this whole time. That's a stupid place to put a base. Well, at least where we come from. Mountains are blown up and put back together for fun. Bad place to try to hide at our home."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at this. He was intrigued about what this planet was like and what kind of people lived there. Though, a part of him still believed that Kurama was a goa'uld. Only a goa'uld's eyes flashed gold. This was on all of the team's minds, but they didn't show it. In fact, the two boys were beginning to grow on Jack.

"O-kay. That's one weird planet ya got there. Let's hurry up before it gets dark," Jack advised. They walked the rest of the way in silence, with the occasional whisper to one another.

Yusuke and Kurama began making strange growling sounds at each other. _It must be their planet's language_, Daniel thought as he curiously stared at the foreigners. He would absolutely love to know what they were speaking. But he just couldn't figure out why - no, how – they spoke English and Japanese. He did love the prospect of learning a new language, though.

Kurama noticed Daniel's staring, but continued to talk with Yusuke. Dr. Jackson's staring simply meant that he didn't know the language, and if he didn't, then the rest of them didn't. Now they could speak to each other privately. He had noticed the security cameras in their room and found it annoying, but didn't act upon his annoyance because then they would be suspicious of them.

"Did you hear me, Kurama?" Yusuke asked impatiently in the Makai tongue. "Hm? You said something Yusuke?" Kurama asked as he turned his attention back towards their conversation. "Yes, I did. I asked if you had noticed that guy's staring, but apparently you have." Kurama grinned. "You don't like when people stare." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Daniel's curiosity was doubled when Kurama started to grin and Yusuke seemed to be annoyed. They said each others' names normally, but the rest of their speech was unintelligible. It only confused him more.

Teal'c was listening in as well. He didn't like the fact that they could speak this other language that none of them knew. They could be keeping secrets from them that were very important or they could be spies. Plus, their language sounded very sinister and evil. It made a small bit of fear twinge within him. Somehow, unconsciously, he knew that these to boys were more than they appeared and they were, in fact, a force to be reckoned with. What kind of person could blow up a mountain? And even do it for fun? Someone with that kind of power was almost unimaginable.

**MA: Alright! According to Yusuke (who I have tied up), this is the part where I tell you to review and you do.**

**Yusuke: Yes. Now untie me. I'm getting tired and this is uncomfortable.**

**MA: I'll untie you when someone who hasn't reviewed before, reviews.**

**Yusuke: But that'll take forever! They're not gonna review! They're lazy!**

**MA: I know. I'm giving them initiative to get off their lazy butts and review.**

**Yusuke: You just insulted them! Now they'll never review!**

**MA: I didn't know you cared.**

**Yusuke: If they don't review, I'll never get untied!**

**MA: Of course, you think about yourself first. Anyways, review please!**

**Yusuke: And hurry up! I don't wanna be stuck like this all night!**

**MA: Stop being rude.**

**Yusuke: I don't frickin' care! I-**

**MA: Review!**


	4. Questions

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Neither YYH nor SG-1.**

**Thank you: Night-Owl123, LY, A lilmatchgirl, rashka19, amigo**

**This is for you guys out there!**

**Chapter 4: Questions**

The boys had been able to find some clothes that they thought suitable and everyone returned to the base. Each of the SG-1 had been allowed to take a gun, in case these boys weren't as friendly as they thought. Though, after that short trip, they wondered why they'd even bothered to take the weapons in the first place. The boys hadn't caused a single bit of trouble.

When they returned, the boys were allowed to change and then were taken to the meeting room. General Hammond still had some questions for them. He had allowed them to buy some clothes seeing as they were only wearing jeans. And those were in such tatters that he didn't see how they stayed on. Plus, their clothes were drenched in blood. He wasn't about to let mere children go around like that. Sometimes he wondered if he was a little too kind.

To help, he'd asked some of the Tok'ra to oversee this, so that they could see if either of the boys were goa'uld or if they were lying. Jacob had come with the other Tok'ra and sat next to Hammond.

The door on the other side of the room opened a bit. Jack popped his head in. "You called for us, sir?" he asked. "Yes. Are the boys with you?" Hammond asked. "Of course." Jack opened the door all the way and led his team and the two boys into the room.

Yusuke and Kurama looked around the room uneasily. Jacob was surprised to see young boys. From what Hammond had said about their injuries, he had thought that they would be older.

Jack motioned for the boys to sit down. Yusuke and Kurama cautiously sat down next to each other. Yusuke leaned to the side to whisper something into his friend's ear.

Hammond cleared his throat loudly to get everyone to pay attention. "We need to ask you some questions. I have invited the Tok'ra to oversee this. They are some of our allies," Hammond added, noticing the confused look on Yusuke's face.

Both boys' faces became an emotionless mask. "First we must know who and what you are," Hammond ordered. Yusuke glanced nervously at Kurama waiting for him to give some sign of what to say. Kurama gave a single nod in Yusuke's direction. Yusuke sighed.

"My name is Yusuke Urameshi, heir to the throne of Lord Raizen. What I am is known as the Mazoku," Yusuke said. The Tok'ra looked at Yusuke fearfully. "Lord Raizen you say?" one of them asked. "Yeah. You've heard of the old geezer?" Yusuke asked. The Tok'ra looked at Yusuke incredulously. "What?" Yusuke asked innocently. "The goa'uld fear Lord Raizen, Lord Yomi, and Lady Mukuro. Goa'uld give offerings of peace to them. They are true gods," another spoke up.  
"Raizen is my dad. He's no god; he died a few years ago. I took over afterwards," Yusuke stated simply. "Mukuro's no god, or goddess, either. And Yomi, well, there is no way in hell that he's a god. I already got fired by a real god. And it wasn't even my fault. It was because Raizen was my dad." (He's ranting again)

Yusuke growled at the table. "And what the hell are these goa'uld things that people keep talking about!" Everyone was staring at Yusuke with wide eyes. "I would like to know that as well. I have never heard of such a thing," Kurama said.

Everyone was staring at the two boys. The Tok'ra seemed slightly annoyed that someone had never heard of them or their enemies. Then one of the Tok'ra spoke up. "You wish to see a goa'uld?" he asked. Yusuke nodded. The Tok'ra stood up and lifted up his shirt to show an X on his stomach. "What the hell?" Yusuke said slowly. Then a parasite poked its head out of the X-shaped gash. "Ew! Gross! Get that thing back in there! Ew!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"A parasite. You people are fighting a parasite?" Kurama asked. "It's a parasite, Kurama? You mean like the one that possessed your stepbrother?" Yusuke asked. "No. That was of a different species. This one is of a higher intelligence, but they aren't very strong so the must take a body. Unfortunately, they must keep everything about their host intact and healthy. A very unpleasant factor, though very beneficial to the host. It also makes it so that the parasite cannot fully take control of its host," Kurama stated.

Everyone was staring at shock at Kurama. The boy knew so much, and at such a young age. Daniel was happy though. Finally, he had solid proof that Sha're could be saved and maybe a way to save her.

"Well, I'm not afraid of this parasite thingy! I'm not afraid of anything!" Yusuke said proudly. Kurama closed his eyes and tilted his head down. "Toguro," he said simply. "Waaahhhhhhh!" Yusuke screamed, his arms flailing all over the place. Then he panicked, fell out of his chair, and ran into a wall trying to get away from something that wasn't there. Kurama chuckled. "Hey! Why you – Wait," Yusuke thought for a moment before saying, "Karasu." Kurama went very pale, then slightly green.

"For that – Sensui." "Aaaahhhhhh!" Yusuke panicked again, and ran into the wall again. "For that – ummmm, Kuronue," Yusuke said evilly. Kurama's face darkened and his eyes narrowed. Next thing anyone knew, Yusuke was pinned against the wall by Kurama. "Don't you _dare_ bring him into this, half-breed," he hissed. Fear crept into Yusuke's eyes. "Uh, Kurama. Listen, I didn't mean it. I slipped up. I'm sorry," Yusuke stuttered nervously.

Kurama glared at Yusuke for another minute, then let him drop to the ground. He went and sat down, regaining his calm once more. "But don't call me a half-breed," he whispered angrily. "So … let's get on with this, I've got desserts to eat," Jack said. Kurama gave a feeble smile and Yusuke sat back down with a huge grin on his face.

"Alright, let's start again. We got a bit off subject," General Hammond ordered. "My name is Kurama, known as Suichi Minamino in the Ningenkai and Yoko Kurama in the Makai and Reikai. I am the top advisor, 2nd in command, and general for Lord Yomi. I am a kitsune," Kurama stated quickly. Nobody caught the last word, but it didn't sound like goa'uld, so they weren't going to bother with it yet.

"Wow," Jack mumbled. "Why do you have more than one name?" Sam asked curiously. "It's like an alias," Kurama said, but his voice wavered nervously.

"How can someone feared by the goa'uld trust a young child with so many top positions? Would it not be wiser to apply different people to those positions, so that if one person is lost it is not such a loss to the entire kingdom?" Teal'c asked wisely. "I am least likely to be lost to battles. Yomi trusts me most, seeing as I have helped to make him stronger. I am normally more strategic than he is, so he asks of my strategic opinion more often than his other advisors'," Kurama replied. "I'll say," Yusuke murmured.

"Well, you should feel special," Jack said sarcastically. "Are you kiddin'? Kurama hates working for the guy. He's stubborn as hell and always has to get what he wants!" Yusuke yelled.

General Hammond cleared his throat again. "Oh, sorry," Yusuke said sheepishly. "Now, we would like to know what happened to you." Yusuke and Kurama glanced at each other warily. "Yomi sent an army after me," Yusuke said coolly, "Kurama was with me when they attacked. Apparently, they had been ordered to kill anyone who got in the way. Kurama and I were surrounded, but we kept fighting. We weren't going to surrender. A blue light flashed behind us, but we didn't look back to see what it was because that would give them an opening. They started to fight us again and Kurama was thrown backwards in one of the attacks. Soon afterwards, I was thrown back too. I remember going through the blue light, then I was lying on metal. I asked Kurama if we had beaten them, since no one was trying to kill us or screaming in joy. Then I blacked out and woke up in that hospital place. Dammit! He said we had a peace treaty!"

"So some crazy guy, that the goa'uld believe is a god, sent an army out to kill you?" Jack asked trying to get things straight since Yusuke was rambling. Yusuke looked over at Jack with a completely innocent look on his face. "That's about the gist of it."

Kurama banged his head on the table at the same time as Jack. "Oh great," Jack muttered. "Idiot," Kurama muttered.

**MA: Well, here is your update. Now you people should be happy. Today is my updating day. I started 2 new stories and updated this one. I'm stuck on my other one though. None of you understand what I'm talking about, do you? No, of course you don't.**

**Yusuke: Hey! I thought you said you'd untie me when you got a review! You got plenty of reviews! Now untie me!**

**MA: Fine. And I was having fun listening to you scream. (unties Yusuke)**

**Yusuke: YES! Freedom! (runs away)**

**MA: Now I need a new captive. Hmmm... I know! Hiei! Where are you! I'd better go borrow Hiei from Hiei666. Heh heh heh. Oh, and review!**


	5. Reasons and Oddness

**Thank you to taramjwi, kazhdu, Mephistophelian, peppymint, Mikutalla, Adm. Bones, A victom of Time, ColdFang, A lilmatchgirl, and Night-Owl123 for reviewing. Sorry if I missed anyone. Totaramjwi, no I am not in the military. I thought it was common knowledge that the military uniforms were called BDUs, but apparently, I was mistaken. Oh well. Thank you all!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor Stargate SG-1. If me did, YYH would nots have ended and SG-1 would still have all the original characters and not be so confusing after nots being ables to watch it in a year. (Please excuse my silliness.)**

**Chapter 5: Reasons and Oddness**

**(Many of you will be happy with this chapter.)**

"So do you think they might agree to a peace treaty?" Sam asked. "No. Maybe Reikai would. Definitely not Makai. And it would completely blow our cover if you asked Ningenkai," Kurama said. "Cover?" Jack asked.

"The Ningenkai cannot know about the Reikai and Makai. It's against the laws. Yusuke and I would be put under maximum arrest if we were to bring you to the Ningenkai without a briefing with Koenma and getting his permission. Plus, even if Koenma did not send us to jail, we'd be feared among family and friends. Ridiculed and treated like trash, because we're not human, but we're kinder and less cruel than most others in the Makai. The ones in Makai hate us because we protect the humans, and the humans would hate us because we are not like them. The Makai doesn't oppose us very often though, because they fear us. We are no longer in the service of the Reikai, so we do not have as much contact with them as we used to. So I very much doubt that you would be able to form a peace treaty."

"Oh. You're kinda in a bad position aren't ya?" Jack said. Kurama and Yusuke nodded simultaneously. It was a very difficult position.

"You could say that. But it's actually worse than it sounds. We're stuck in a rut where we're constantly watched. The slightest, smallest mistake and the order to have our heads will be given. Then we would have to become outlaws in order to stay alive."

"Wow. They must be awful," Sam sympathized. "Who exactly are they, anyway?" Daniel asked.

Both boys' faces became very grim, their eyes downcast to glare at the table. "They are King Yama and the SDF, which stands for the Spirit Defense Force. These bastards hold our race against us, thinking that we would suddenly turn against everything that we have believed in for years. We had sworn our allegiance to them, but it wasn't enough. We had proven ourselves countless times, even saving them at the cost of risking our own lives. Yet nothing we had done in the past was enough for them when they found out that we were different from them. Part of a race of violent, bloodthirsty beasts. We were powerful, and they feared us. That is why they watch us like hawks watch their prey."

"They're a bunch of superficial, hypocritical bastards. They can't do anything to us to interfere in our lives unless we do something against the laws. So we daily irk them by doing nothing wrong," Yusuke stated boldly.

"Superficial? Hypocritical? Irk? I didn't know you knew those words Yusuke," Kurama teased, though part of this was from actual surprise.

"Yeah, well, you can't love Kayko and not know some of that stuff. Especially when she bashes it into your head, or forces you to read a book on politics. Besides, Itsuki called Reikai hypocrites and I didn't know what that meant, so I looked it up in a dictionary. Hey! Don't look at me like that! I don't like being completely confused by someone other than you!"

"You actually like being confused by me? I'm touched Yusuke," Kurama said softly, giving the impression that he was actually touched by Yusuke's words.

"Shut up! I didn't mean it like that! What I meant to say was-uh-." "You really have no clue what you meant to say, because you hadn't even meant to say what you said before. You don't think before you speak," Kurama stated.

"SHUT UP!" Yusuke roared. "Oh no. The great youkai lord is angry at me. What ever shall I do?" Kurama whined sarcastically. "Kurama," Yusuke growled, "If you don't cut it out I swear I'll-" "You'll what? Sic your fluffy pink bunny youkai servants at me?" Kurama replied darkly, before roaring with laughter and falling backwards in his chair.

"What the hell! Hold on. Do you guys have a calendar?" Yusuke asked Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c. "Uh. Yeah," Daniel said uncertainly, fishing a pocket-sized calendar out of his back pocket.

"Thanks," Yusuke said, snatching it and studying it. "Heh, I thought so. GET CONTROL OF YOURSELF KURAMA!" Yusuke yelled. Kurama, still chuckling, got back up with a huge grin on his face. "Sorry Yusuke, couldn't resist," Kurama said lightly. Suddenly, he seemed more fox-like now to the SG team.

"Hey Kurama," Yusuke started. "Yeah?" Kurama asked lazily. "Are there really fluffy pink bunny youkai?" Yusuke asked. Kurama choked on an imaginary-something, before a big, thoughtful smile stretched across his face. "Contrary to popular belief, and many youkai opinions, there really are fluffy pink bunny youkai. Of course, they are humiliated with their appearance and hide deep underground, except when they go hunting. They consider themselves a disgrace to our kind. I happened to come across one once; it was a very confusing, odd, and hilarious occurrence."

"Awesome," Yusuke said lazily. They both yawned widely. "Tired?" Jack asked. They shrugged their shoulders. "What are youkai?" Daniel asked, curious as to what they were talking about. Yusuke opened his mouth to answer, but a blaring siren started. "UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION! UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!" someone said over the intercom.

SG-1 quickly got up and expertly navigated their way through the maze of hallways, leaving the two teenagers back in the room. They made their way to the control room and stood beside the general at the window. The iris quickly closed, only to be forced open by a black and purple light. "What the hell!" Jack yelled. "What's going on?" Hammond demanded. "We don't know sir, we've lost control over the iris," one of the stationed people said fearfully.

Then a small, black-clad figure strode through the gate. "BAKA KITSUNE! BAKA DETECTIVE! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! THE STRANGE GLOWING CIRCLE TOLD ME SO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR LEAVING ME WITH KUWABAKA!" the small, black-clad man shouted angrily. The soldiers standing nearby aimed their guns and waited for the order.

"Sorry Hiei. Wasn't our fault. We didn't mean to leave you alone with Kuwabara. If you wanna blame someone, blame that stupid bastard Yomi. He sent the army that pushed us through," Yusuke said carelessly.

"There you are! So the circle didn't lie!" Hiei said, quickly running up to them and hiding behind them, grabbing their wrists. "Thank kami. I thought I would never find you. It was hard to get away from the baka though. But I did it. And I found you. And now everything is better," he whispered.

"Hey! How did you two get down there?" Jack yelled through the glass at Kurama and Yusuke. They blinked a few times and shrugged their shoulders. Teal'c raised an eyebrow as the short one began to yell at both of them in another language. And yet, they were smiling. Actually, it looked like they were both laughing.

Then the short one turned to Yusuke and said something that made Yusuke lean against the wall with his arms behind his head and eyes closed, and say something rather carelessly, which cause a snicker from Kurama and a glare from the short one.

SG-1 and the general quickly went down to the gate room. What they found was Hiei staring curiously at the gate and Kurama examining it, while Yusuke watched with interest. "What? You're not going to help them with whatever they're doing?" Sam asked Yusuke. "Nope. I'm not the smart one, or so Hiei tells me constantly," Yusuke said dismissively.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Daniel asked Kurama and the short guy. Kurama was muttering unintelligible things while running his fingers over some of the gate symbols, and the short one was standing in front of the gate…with his eyes closed? Odd.

Kurama spared Daniel a glance, saying, "Trying to figure something out. These symbols are…oddly…familiar." Okay, that was new. The kid said that the symbols on the gate were familiar, even though he had never seen them before. "Well, I figured out that they resembled star patterns. Maybe that's how you recognize them?" Daniel suggested.

"No. There's definitely something…nevermind. You wouldn't happen to have a library around here somewhere, would you?" Kurama asked. "We have internet," Sam suggested, "and Daniel has something pretty close to a library in his office." Kurama contemplated this for a moment, "That sounds perfect."

"This is incredible," Kurama whispered. "I don't think I've ever seen so many books on different cultures." Daniel smirked. "I work with these everyday. I translate any other languages we come across on the other planets we visit."

"It must be exciting, to be able to travel to many different planets in just a few seconds," Kurama replied as he pulled one book off of a shelf and flipped through it. They each ran through several different books, looking for something to do with Makai, Reikai, and Ningenkai (Daniel) and the symbols on the gate (Kurama).

Then Kurama got an idea. "Do you have a sheet of paper and a pencil I can use?" Daniel looked over to a slightly grinning Kurama. "Why? Did you find something?" Kurama's grin grew larger, "I believe I may have found something, and I feel like helping you translate some of this book." Kurama held up a large dusty book.

"_That_ book!" Daniel practically yelled, "I've been trying to figure out that book for a long time. Eventually I gave up, thinking it was a dead language." Kurama shook his head. "No. It's not a dead language. I've encountered it many times on a few days when I've been…bored, I guess you could say." Daniel quickly handed Kurama a pencil and paper. Then Kurama proceeded to write some of the symbols in the book down on the paper, only, he wasn't looking at the book. He wrote down what seemed to be an entire alphabet, then started to translate them to what letters or words they were in English.

"That's incredible," Daniel whispered as he read the book using Kurama's translations. Kurama simply nodded as he went through quite a few shelves of books in the hour they had been there.

"There," Kurama said. Daniel looked up at the red-haired boy. "What do you mean?"

"They've been in there a long time," Yusuke complained. "Hn. Baka hanyou," Hiei replied, "Let the baka kitsune do what he needs to." "Shut up, triclops!" Hiei opened his eyes to give Yusuke a fierce glare. "Do you remember the rules about calling me that?" "Nope." Hiei decided this was a good time to bang his head on the table once.

"Hey, Hiei. You gonna eat those?" Jack asked, pointed to the small boy's bowls of jello, having finally gotten used to the dark little guy. "I don't know what that revolting-looking stuff is, and I don't trust it if the baka can swallow it in three seconds and it's a bunch of strange neon colors. Besides, it bounces."

Yusuke looked up from his jello and brownies, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have ice cream would ya? Hiei loves the stuff." Hiei turned to Yusuke with a very confused look, "What is ice cream? I love sweet snow, not this…ice…cream. I don't even know what it is."

Yusuke sighed. "Hiei, ice cream is another name for sweet snow." "Really? I don't believe you." No one noticed Jack get up and get a bowl of ice cream for Hiei. "Here. Apparently, we did have sweet snow." "YES!" Hiei yelled, jumping for the sweet snow.

He quickly began to scarf down the bowl of ice cream. "Wow. I didn't know he could eat that fast," Yusuke mumbled in awe. "He shouldn't eat that fast, he'll get brain-freeze," Sam said as she to watched Hiei in awe.

"I love you, sweet snow," Hiei whispered sweetly as he hugged the bowl. The rest of the group stared in shock. "That…was unnerving," Jack said with wide eyes. "Indeed," Teal'c responded. "Oh great. This happened last time we had ice cream, only Kuwabara was with us. Hiei started proclaiming his love for ice cream."

"IT'S NOT ICE CREAM! IT'S SWEET SNOW!" Hiei yelled into Yusuke's ear. "Geez! I didn't think you could yell that loud," Yusuke muttered, but Hiei had resumed with eating his sweet snow. Everyone in the cafeteria facility was staring at the short, darkly-dressed man.

Once Hiei finished, the two decided to spar, but first they would have to drag Kurama away from whatever information source he had found. "Kurama! Come on, we're going to spar!" Yusuke yelled.

"But-I just found something that might help us get home!" Kurama said, trying to get them to leave him alone. "You can finish that later fox! We're _going_ to spar," Hiei said forcefully. Kurama sighed. "Fine," he groaned as they dragged him to what Jack and Teal'c said was a training area.

**MA: REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Jack: Lollipops and magazines anyone?**

**Yusuke: Ooh! Me!**

**Kurama and Hiei: (sweatdrop)**

**MA: You guys are so weird. **

**Jack and Yusuke: And we love it!**

**Teal'c: It would seem so.**

**MA: You're here too, huh?**

**Teal'c: Indeed. Major Carter asked me to keep an eye on them.**

**MA: Oh. That's nice. Well, please review!**

**Jack and Yusuke: (sing-song voices) REVIEW!**


	6. Crazy

**Hey guys. I AM SO SO SO SO SOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in...what?...8 or 9 months now? Urg. I hate people like me. But if you need someone to blame, blame me for not working on it, my mom for taking the computer out of my room, and high school for giving so much freaking homework.**

**But still. I suck. And I know that. Feel free to yell at me, criticize me, and curse me for all eternity.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed. I really appreciated it. Really. And for all who stuck with me and this story even though I haven't updated in so long. But try to be optimistic. At least it wasn't a year or two, like some people.**

**I also realize this is short, and probably can be considered a filler. And I _know_ how much everyone seems to hate fillers. But if I hadn't updated, you all would be on my tail with pitchforks.**

**Also, you must thank kitsune odorite for getting me back on track, cuz I've been really sidetracked lately. Also, thank you for being so polite in your message.**

**Chapter 6: Crazy**

"This is where we're sparring?" Yusuke and Hiei asked in disbelief. "This is pathetic. We won't even be able to use ¼ of our moves," they both chorused. Kurama grinned at the fact that he knew they wouldn't spar here. Then they'd have to listen to him.

"Ok. So, you were saying Kurama?" Yusuke asked as soon as they'd determined that there would be no sparring.

"Well, I have a way for us to get home," Kurama said. Everyone listened raptly to the redhead. "This gate doesn't have enough power to send us back; it was just the gate on our side connecting with this one, since there's so much power there. It may take a while, but we can travel through a certain chain of other planets in order to get to ours."

"Okay," Jack registered slowly, "So you're telling us that we have to travel to other planets in order to get you back home." Kurama nodded his head in response. "Which planets?" Jack asked.

Kurama shrugged. "I dunno. Do you have a map?" "Yeah, sure. Follow me," Daniel said politely, then led the way to the meeting room. He showed Kurama a map that was on the wall. Kurama carefully examined the map, and began to chart out a course for them to take through the universe in order to get home.

Several planets were distributed across the map that Kurama had created. There, apparently, was a specific course you had to follow. Finally, there was the last destination labeled Makai, with the symbols that one of the men in the control room had memorized.

"So we need to go through seven other planets in order to get to yours?" Daniel asked as he examined the map. Kurama nodded.

"I suppose we should get the codes written down. Would you mind if we went with you?" Sam asked. "Nah. The more the merrier!" Yusuke replied gleefully. That was only half of the reason though. The other half was the fact that neither he nor Kurama knew how to work the gate, and Hiei had only forced his way through the last time.

The SG team needed to get ready to go and get all the codes for them to go and get back. So Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei sat in the room they had been given during their stay.

After a few hours, Yusuke began to sing random things from 'Jingle Bells' to 'Row Row Row Your Boat' to 'I Love This Bar'. Kurama appeared to be talking to himself in his mind or thinking. And Hiei was making a rather sad attempt to ignore Yusuke and break into Kurama's mind.

Finally, after Yusuke sang 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' for the fifth time, Hiei snapped. He jumped up, ran across the room, and grabbed the collar of Yusuke's shirt. Then he continued to say in a low, threatening voice, "Detective, if you do not cease with making that infernal, ridiculous racket, I will shove my fist down your throat while burning you with my darkness flame. Then I shall proceed to gut you with my sword."

Needless to say, Yusuke shut up. But after a few moments of silence had passed, Yusuke began to tap his fingers on the table to the beat of one of his favorite songs. Hiei gave a loud groan of frustration and aggravation, and then attempted to ignore Yusuke again.

Elsewhere, the SG team was greatly amused at what they were seeing on the monitor. They had been watching the group for several hours. And while Kurama seemed to be going through mental torture, Yusuke and Hiei had been extremely entertaining.

"I love these kids. Let's adopt them. I wanna adopt them," Jack muttered with a grin. The team chuckled at the colonel and turned back to the screen.

"Oh. I almost forgot to tell you two idiots," Hiei said as he suddenly remembered something. The other two turned to him with questioning looks. "Baka detective, your onna says she misses you. Sappy girl. She also says that if you don't get back soon she's going to beat you within an inch of your life."

Yusuke looked amused, happy, and frightened all at the same time. Hiei continued monotonously, "Baka kitsune, someone broke into your apartment in an assassination attempt and your home is a mess. Lucky for you, I managed to catch the assassin and took back the valuables he stole from your home. You owe me."

"Thank you, Hiei. I appreciate it," Kurama murmured as he began staring the wall in some sort of trance-like state again. "Hn. You need to strengthen your house's defenses."

"If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands," Yusuke sang and clapped his hands twice, "If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands," Yusuke clapped his hands twice again, "If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it. If you're happy and you know it, clap you're hands," he clapped his hands twice to finish it off.

Hiei began violently twitching. Yusuke grinned widely as he watched Hiei twitch. "Awww. Is widdle Hiei having twitching spasms?" Yusuke cooed, poking Hiei's nose.

"That's it!" Hiei roared as he came towards Yusuke with a raised fist. He punched Yusuke squarely in the jaw, sending the toushin flying as he once more came menacingly towards Yusuke.

Kurama raised an eyebrow at the two's antics before deciding to step in, otherwise they might get in trouble. "If you children have had enough fun beating the hell out of each other, I would appreciate the silence." They two in question looked at Kurama strangely before realizing they had been called children.

"Hey!" they both shouted indignantly. They turned to glare at each other for a moment, before going to sit at opposite sides of the room. After all, it was not wise to mess with the kitsune when he was preoccupied enough to actually say any form of profanity. They continued to glare in a silence that not even Yusuke dared to break.

Kurama leaned back against the wall, his eyes losing focus. The room was extremely quiet for the next hour, no one daring to break it for fear of Kurama's wrath. That is, no one who had experienced the threat.

"Come on, kids! We're all ready to go!" Jack yelled as he thrust the door open. All three looked up in surprise; none of them had ever grown used to doors being burst open.

"Really? We've _only_ been waiting in here for five hours," Yusuke announced sarcastically, though the time had been exaggerated on his part. It had only been three hours.

"Yeah, well, we had to be prepared. So are we going or not?" Jack stated. He gave Yusuke a sort of 'In-your-face' look, and Yusuke returned it with a glare that promised he would get payback. Then Jack noticed Kurama staring vacantly at the wall. "You ok over there?"

Kurama turned his blank stare to Jack, and whispered something so quietly that they barely caught it. "The moon doesn't agree with me."

Though a simple statement, it managed to confuse all the members of SG-1. Everyone gave him a weird look, while Hiei and Yusuke just grimaced.

"Don't worry about that," Yusuke said dismissively, "He's just weird that way." Everyone just nodded in agreement, even though they still didn't understand. Yusuke quickly walked past them and headed down the hall.

Daniel looked out the door for a moment before turning to Hiei, who was (surprisingly) the one he was most likely to get an answer out of. "Does he even know where he's going?"

"No. But he'll come back in a few minutes once he realizes it."

The team of space travelers sighed and, just as predicted, Yusuke ran back into the room with a sheepish look on his face. "Eh heh heh. Um, I sorta forgot where we're going." He pointed to Sam. "Lead the way, lady."

**MA: Ok. So there we go. I know it sucked (unless you're out there laughing your butt off). Someone mentioned that I sounded like I was begging when I did the little character skits at the bottom, so I won't do it this time, but if you all say that you enjoyed them I will bring them back. But I hate begging you to do anything, so unless ya'll didn't mind I won't keep doing it.**

**Read and Review please.**


End file.
